Music Sounds Better With You
by Riley-Mizfit
Summary: Gianna and Harmony are the best of friends, who are in love with BTR...particularly Kendall and Carlos. A huge opportunity comes where there are open auditions for dance partners for each of the guys. Will they take the audition? If they do, will they get the spots? Will they ever meet the guys?
1. Auditions

_**Okay so there wasn't a specific category for Big time Rush in general...not the TV Show, in order to get who the story was about in general, I had to put this story in the category of the TV Show. I repeat this is Big Time Rush in real life, NOT THE TV SHOW. Carlos/OC, Kendall/OC.**_

* * *

It's a pretty normal day today, warm and sunny. Gianna and I are hanging out just minding our business, doing our own things and whatnot. I'm checking my email and since we're avid Big Time Rush fans, I had to join their site and subscribe to email updates. I see this one email from the site and open it, finding out that BTR is going to be making their music video for their new song Music Sounds Better With U and they were looking for female dancers for the video, and it just shocks me.

"What's going on?" Gianna asks.

"BTR...music video...dancers...auditions..."

She immediately leans over to read the email. "They're looking for dancers? Awesome!"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I ask.

"Oh definitely." She agrees.

"Looks like auditions are at noon..."

"I think we should get our stuff and go in early."

"Yeah, being early is a good thing to do." I nod.

"Especially at these things."

"Oh yes."

We both get up and go pack our gym bags. Once we were all ready, we grabbed some drinks from the fridge before heading out. We drive to the building where they're holding the auditions.

"Ooooh this is so exciting."

"I know." Gianna smiles.

"I wonder if the guys are gonna show up at any time."

"I don't know." She shrugs.

"I think I'd die." I laugh.

"I know right?" Gi giggles.

"I hope we get picked, and I get paired up with Carlos."

"You would."

"Same goes for you and Kendall."

"...true." She laughs lightly.

"You loooove him."

"Oh shush."

"...loooove him..."

"Harm." She warns.

"I know, I know.."

We go through the sign in process, get assigned numbers and a group before going to change into workout clothes. After that we go to the audition area and start stretching out.

"Lots of people to compete with."

"Yeah."

"But I think we'll do fine."

"I hope so."

We stretch for a bit longer before the people walk in and what looks like a choreographer.

"Here we go." Gi murmurs.

"Yup." I nod.

They explain the process to everyone and then the choreographer starts teaching a short dance. We watch as the other groups go first. Soon it's our turn and we make it through with little difficulty. We get told good job and they move onto the other groups. After that, there's elimination. We pass and go through more dancing. It comes down in the end to us and two more groups. Only one group will make it through and we hope it's us.

"Cross your fingers." Gi murmurs to me.

"And the winning group is..."

"...we pick the middle group." We hear guy voices and look over to see BTR walking in.

Our eyes go wide and we exchange looks.

"They picked us..." I whisper to her.

"I know." She whispers back.

"They've got that routine down, no doubt and caught on really fast."

"It wasn't that hard really." Gianna mumbles.

"Yeah, not really." I add.

The judges and choreographer end up agreeing with BTR and picking our group. We of course are extremely happy. We hug, all excited.

"Alright, the real work starts tomorrow. If you come over to the table, we'll give you each the address of where the video is being filmed."

The four of us walk over and go through the rest of the paperwork and are given the addresses. We all say our goodbyes to everyone before leaving. We get out to the car before we start squealing.

"We did it!"

"This is just turning out to be a good day."

"I know!"

"And we get to be on set tomorrow for rehearsal."

"Gonna be a long, busy day."

"Definitely."

"We should get to sleep early tonight."

"Yes we should."

"But what should we do until then?"

"Hmm...watch BTR episodes."

"Sounds fun." Gianna laughs.

"I think I speak for both of us when I say we're in a BTR mood."

"For sure."

Sitting down, I turn the show on. Gianna brings in the snacks and drinks and we start our marathon.

"Oh, it's gonna be great being paired up with Carlos."

"If you're paired up with him, who knows what they'll do."

"Right. We'll find out tomorrow."

"Yup."

"I definitely want to be paired up with Kendall." She adds.

"You would." I laugh.

"That's reminds me..." I trail off, getting up and going into my room.

"Ookay." She says warily.

I come back out, with my hands behind my back.

"I got a surprise for you."

"Ooooh?"

I bring my hands into view to reveal tickets.

"What are those for?"

"Oh...just a concert...for Big Time Rush."

"Oh my god! Harm!"

"I love you too." I smile.

"Thank youuuu." She gets up and hugs me.

"You're welcome."

"We should get ready shouldn't we?"

"Yeah...probably."

Both of us head to our rooms to get ready. After getting ready, we make sure we have everything we need before heading out once again today and into the car, heading to where the concert is taking place. We get there and park, going inside the arena. As we're heading inside, we see a bus pull up. And looking at the size of it, it's definitely the guys' bus.

"There they are." I say excitedly and we both giggle.

The door opens and they step off the bus. We both nudge each other, giggling. They of course come over to see some of the fans as they head inside. Almost instantly they remember us from earlier today.

"Heyyy, what are you two doing here?" James questions.

"Ask her, she surprised me." Gianna laughs lightly, pointing to me.

"I got tickets to the concert way before finding out about the auditions today." I explain.

"Ohhh."

"You know though, you don't need to go in that way for the concert now..."

"Really?"

"Yeah...you're gonna be in our video...you get exclusive backstage access."

"Awesome! Thanks."

They nod and we follow them inside instead. Gianna and I exchange looks and try not to squeal. We get backstage and they show us around.

"You know, I don't think we every caught your names." Logan says.

"Harmony." I say.

"Gianna." She adds.

"Harmony...that's a pretty name. I bet you have a great singing voice." Carlos compliments.

"Thank you." I blush.

"She does." Gianna says.

"You should hear her sing your songs." She adds.

"Maybe we'll get to."

"Ohhh, I don't know..." I say quietly.

"Give it time to sink in first." I add.

"Right, let's get past making the video." Gianna nods.

"Sure."

"Which should be so much fun to rehearse with you guys tomorrow."

"Yeah, we're looking forward to it."

"I got dibs on Harmony being my dance partner!" Carlos exclaims.

They all laugh and I blush a bit more.

"Yeah, well I call Gianna as my partner." Kendall adds.

She giggles quietly.

"Good to know we've established that." I laugh.

"Gianna, out of curiosity, are you Italian?" Logan asks.

"Just a small bit. My name is actually because my parents went to Italy before I was born and they wanted me to have an Italian name." She replies.

"Ohh, interesting."

"Both of us speak Italian though." I add.

"No way, that's cool."

"Something different."

"You'll find us just speaking in Italian sometimes, so don't worry about understanding us."

"Right." They laugh.

Things start getting busy backstage and then they're told it's time to start getting ready for the show.

"We'll get going to our seats, we don't want to disturb your routines."

"Oh you won't disturb them."

"You sure."

"Of course we're sure. But if you want to get to your seats for the show you can. Up to you."

"What do you think?" Gianna asks me.

"Hmmm...what's better? Watching from our seats or backstage?"

"Good question."

"Backstage." All the guys say.

"I think we have our answer." Gi laughs.

"I think so too."

"Sweet." The guys grin.

"Alright, feel free to walk around before the show starts, while we go get ready.

They make sure we have the passes so we don't get escorted out before they go to get ready.

"Now the day has gotten better."

"Definitely."

"I think Carlos likes youuuuu." She adds.

You blush and she laughs.

"I doubt it."

"He was complimenting you and claimed you as his dance partner." She points out.

"So?"

"He likes you."

"Yeah I don't see it."

"Just wait."

"Whatever you say..."

"But hey, this is neat huh?"

"Oh yeah."

"What a day."

"No kidding."

"Still hasn't sunk in yet."

"Nope."

"It's exciting though."

"Very exciting. All this happening in one day...crazy."

"Yeah I know."

"Once in a lifetime thing."

"Yeah." She nods.

Then we hear faint singing, and follow it until it leads to us to finding the guys and they're warming up for the concert. We watch and smile.

"Greatest sound ever." I say quietly.

"Mmhmm." Gianna nods.

Then Logan starts beat boxing and they all start goofing off.

"They're goofs." Gi laughs.

"Just like in the TV show."

"Yep."

We stand there and watch them until they notice us standing there. We both wave a little, kind of embarrassed to be caught watching.

"We heard singing and came to investigate."

"Ah. Okay."

"Almost got me singing." I laugh.

"Aw darn, we would've missed it." Carlos laughs.

"I know right?"

Gianna giggles quietly.

"Alright, five minutes till showtime." We hear.

"Good luck guys."

"Thanks. Enjoy the show."

"Oh we will."

They grin, before finally heading out onto the stage. We find a spot and settle in to watch. The first song they start off the show is the same song we're doing the video for...Music Sounds Better Than grin at each other and sing along. We also start out of nowhere, dancing along to the song, using the choreography we learned. People backstage are entertained, watching us in amusement. The song ends and we just laugh at the fun we just had, before they switch to the 2nd song, Show Me.

"I like this one."

"Me too. The whole album is amazing."

"Definitely."

After that song was over, All Over Again was the next song and Carlos sang the first verse and all I could do was smile as I hear his voice and watch. Gianna giggles and nudges me.

"...shut up.."

"You liiiiiiike him."

"Um duh...did you not know that already?"

"I did, but it's fun to tease."

The next song is No Idea and Gianna can't help but smile when Kendall sings the first verse this time. It's my turn to nudge her and she gently shoves me.

"Such a pretty song." I grin.

"Yeah."

"I think that Invisible is a pretty song too. Did you know that Carlos wrote it?"

"Really? I like that song."

"Yup. Says so in the booklet for the cd."

"Nice."

"Also under one of the songs that Kendall helped write...it shows Kendall's middle name...Francis."

"Oh my god." Gianna laughs.

"Francis...just wow."

"That's funny."

"And Carlos' middle name is Roberto."

"Nice." She laughs.

"I'm sorry but Francis is more hilarious."

"Oh yes."

No Idea ends and Cover Girl starts up with Kendall singing first again. Gianna smiles softly, and she starts swaying to the music. I giggle. At one point, Kendall looks over at us standing there and watching and he smiles and waves as he sings. We wave back, smiling too. The next song after a quick break for them was a more upbeat song...Love Me Love Me. Instantly we starts dancing around. We start singing along too.

"Ooooh!" I say as soon as that song ends and If I Ruled The World plays next.

"Yes!"

"Best song ever!"

"Yep!"

They talk a bit with the fans after the song ends before the next one starts up.

"Awww, Invisible...my favorite one."

"I like this. Of course I like Intermission too."

"But I won't let you fall. I see you, through them all. And I just want to let you know.

"Awww." Gi giggles.

"You know I always sing along with his parts."

"I know. It's cute and you two sound good together."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah."

"You should sing for him." She adds.

"I don't know..."

"Oh come on. It wouldn't hurt."

"Surprise him with singing this song."

"We'll see."

"Suit yourself."

"Ooh time to dance again." She adds as Time Of Our Life starts up.

"Yup." I laugh.

Standing there, during the chorus, we do little dance moves along to the beat of the song, along with clapping to the beat.

"They're great. I can't wait for tomorrow."

"Oh I know right? It's gonna be awesome."

"For sure."

The next two songs were Superstar and You're Not Alone. It's coming to the end of the show, and they introduce the last song of the night...Elevate.

"Ooooh I like this song!"

"Remember the concert special thing where Carlos is trying to talk to Kendall and then Kendall breaks out into this song and the arm motions in the air?"

"Yeah." She laughs.

"Carlos was like...'what?'."

"I know right?"

"Then starts dancing along...dork."

"Yup." She laughs.

The song soon ended and so did the concert, but I was still singing and dancing along to the song, not knowing the guys had walked backstage. Gianna's standing there, giggling quietly. When I finally turn around and see them, I get embarrassed.

"Hey that was good." Carlos says.

"Thanks...oh I'm so embarrassed now."

"You shouldn't be, you're good."

"You should've heard her during Invisible." Gi comments.

"You like it?" Carlos asks.

"Yeah." I say shyly.

"Half the reason being because you wrote it." Gianna adds.

I blush and she laughs a bit.

"I think that's enough Gi." I mutter to her.

"Sorry."

"Just one more thing, then I'm done...promise. She likes singing with you on your parts."

She squeals as she gets poked in a ticklish spot by me.

"Shutting up." She squeaks.

The guys laugh.

"Really?" Carlos asks.

"Yes.." I say, blushing.

"And you two sound amazing." Gi blurts out.

"Just being honest!" She says, pushing away my hands as I try and smack her repeatedly.

"Well maybe I can hear for myself sometime."

"We'll see." I say.

"I'm sure I'll be able to convince you. I'm very convincing."

"Ooooh." Gi teases.

"But we should get going. Early day tomorrow right?" She asks.

"Yeah." They nod.

"Alright, well we had a great time tonight and can't wait until tomorrow."

"We're glad you did and yeah, see you then."

We of course hug them all, before leaving. We go to the car and head home to get rest before our big first day of preparing for the video.

"Ooooh Carlos is very convincing." Gi laughs.

"Shush."

"You're gonna cave in when he tries to convince you."

"Will not."

"Oh yes."

"You're head over heels for the guy, admit it. Everything about him helps with the convincing for you."

"You know I'm right." She adds.

"...yeah...maybe...I guess..."

"I so am."

"Okay...you are."

"I knew it."

"I can't help it...everything about him is just...you know..."

"I know."

"I'm the same way about Kendall so yeah I know."

"You actually talked to Carlos too. I didn't get up the nerve to say much to Kendall."

"Well there will be plenty of time for that tomorrow."

"True."

"Just try at least."

She nods quietly. Then we finally get home and head inside.

"Thanks again Harm. See you in the morning." Gi says, hugging me.

"You're welcome, see you in the morning."

"Night."

"Night."


	2. Dance Rehearsals

It's the next morning, and Gianna awakes to her alarm clock going off, that she had set the night before so that she'd be up in time. She groans and reluctantly rolls out of bed to get ready.

"Too early." She mumbles.

She continues mumbling as she does her bathroom routine before getting dressed.

"Morning sleepyhead." I say to her, as she comes out into the living room after getting dressed.

"Yeah yeah." She murmurs, yawning.

"You'll be more awake once we stop and get your favorite drink."

She nods in agreement, stifling another yawn.

"And hopefully this will too, on our way." I say, holding up BTR's Elevate album.

"Maybe." She laughs lightly as a small smile creeps onto her face.

"Aha, I see that smile."

"You know I love their music."

"As do I."

She nods and we gather our things, heading for the car.

"I'm excited, we get to work with the guys today." I almost squeal.

"Yeah." Gianna agrees.

We get into the car and head off to the store first, before heading to where the rehearsals are gonna be.

"It's gonna be a long day."

"Oh yes." I nod.

We head inside, looking for the room. Once we find it, we walk in and find the other two girls there already waiting. We all talk amongst each other before doing our own thing. I put in my music and just stretch and such. We go through our stretching routine and then start doing some warmups.

"Knock knock." We hear and look over at the doors to see the guys.

"Hi."

I take out my music and put it away before saying hi myself.

"Ready for work?"

"Ready as we'll ever be."

"Good 'cause it's gonna be a long day."

"We know."

They walk in and we all sit around, talking while waiting for the choreographer and director. Soon the doors open again and they walk in.

"Good, everyone is here. Are we ready to get to work?"

We all answer 'yes'.

"Good good. Let's get started."

"Alright, we're going to go over the portion of the routine from yesterday, switching partners every so often so I can get a feel for who works best with who." The choreographer says.

We all nod and then we're paired up. At first Gianna and I are dancing with James and Logan respectively. Then we dance with Kendall and Carlos. It was obvious to everyone that this arrangement is the best. The chemistry is blatant.

"Alright, it seems like this arrangement works quite well."

Gianna and I exchange little looks of excitement.

"Now that we have a permanent arrangement, let's start rehearsing."

We nod and the choreographer begins to teach us the next part. Switching off between the guys' parts and ours, then putting them together so we could practice them. The entire time this is going on, we're trying to keep a lid on any blushing or shyness that comes up as we dance closely with the guys. Then we take a break so the guys could focus on the rest of the move that they have to do themselves in the video.

"This is crazy." Gianna whispers to me as we sit against the wall.

"I know. And I don't know about you and Kendall but I'm feeling a connection with Carlos when we're dancing."

"Feeling sparks. Tingly." She murmurs.

"Oooooooh."

She blushes and looks away.

"That's cute."

"Mmm."

"But now we get to see them dance themselves. Oh I cannot wait to be on set for this thing."

"I know."

"Oh it's gonna be fun."

"For sure."

"I can't wait to get back up there and dance again." I say as my eyes are glued to Carlos.

"You just want to dance with Carlos." She teases.

"So what if I do?"

"It's cute."

"I've also been giving singing for him some thought."

"Uh huh..."

"I guess it's not such a bad idea."

"I think he'd like it."

"As you've been telling me."

"It's true." She shrugs.

"Hey you know what would be awesome? When they do another live show, and we get to go with them. Not like last night though.

"Yeah."

"As dancers for the show.."

"That would be great."

"Oh and maybe we'll be able to see them make an episode of their tv show."

"That would be awesome."

Soon the guys get to take a break, Kendall and Carlos coming over to us. Our conversation trails off and we look up at them. Then they proceed to take seats next to us as they take their break.

"Hi."

"You guys were doing good." I adds.

"Thanks."

"You two were doing even better." Kendall adds.

"You're too nice."

"It's the truth."

"Well thank you."

"You're welcome."

We fall into silence, not sure of what to talk about. I start to sing the song we're doing the dancing for in my head in the meantime, and not realizing it when I start humming. Gi ends up humming herself, bouncing her foot lightly in time with the song. Kendall and Carlos give each other looks as they listen to us.

"They're good." Carlos mouths.

Kendall nods in agreement. Our humming is interrupted a bit later, when we have to go through the whole song with the dancing. The guys help us up and it's back to dancing. We go through the song once okay, but the choreographer insists we keep doing it. Over and over again, we run through the song. We do it one last time for the director to see and he likes it.

"Alright now that I've seen how it's coming along, I have news for you all."

We all look at him curiously.

"Since I've seen how well you all work with each other, I have decided to put you 4 girls as the love interests of the guys in the video itself."

We all give each other looks of surprise.

"The chemistry between each of you is just amazing. So you'll be the dance partners and love interests."

"Wow." Gi murmurs.

"Now you all worked hard today, so you have the rest of it off. Early tomorrow however, back here for a few more run throughs, and then to the set."

We all nod. Then the director and choreographer leave, leaving us to ourselves.

"Wow." Gi breathes heavily.

"I know..."

"That as unexpected."

"Oh yeah."

"But amazing."

"Definitely."

"I have to say I like this arrangement." Carlos says.

"So do I." Kendall agrees.

We both blush.

"Should be fun."

"Oh yeah."

A faint growl sounds and both of is laugh sheepishly.

"I guess lunch is next on our agenda." Gi says.

"We can come along with you, that is if you don't mind." Kendall suggests.

"Oh not at all."

"Alright, let's go then."

We nod and gather our stuff, heading out to the cars.

"Coming with us or..."

"Well seeing as we came on our bus..."

"With us it is then."

We unlock the car and throw our bags in the trunk.

"Who's driving? Me or you?" I ask Gianna.

"I'll drive."

"I call shotgun!" Kendall exclaims.

Everyone laughs and we pile in.

"I think I speak for both Gi and I when I say we're honored to be working with you guys."

She nods in agreement.

"Aw, well thanks."

"I think this is every fan's dream. We happen to be the lucky ones."

"We're lucky too. We get to know some great girls." Carlos says.

"Aw, thanks." Gi says, as she glances at me in the rear view mirror to see my reaction to what he said.

I blushed a little but there was still a smile on my face.

"Yeah, thanks." I add.

"You're welcome."

Then we pull up to a place to eat and park. We go in and get seated.

"We can't wait to get started on the video tomorrow."

"It's going to be so fun."

"You two are alright with being the love interests right? Just want to make sure." Kendall asks.

"We're fine."

"Yeah, don't worry about it."

"It's an opportunity to get to know you guys better and to be in the video even more."

"Right." I nod.

"That's a nice way to put it."

We smile and nod. We order our food and then talk to the guys, getting to know them. We find out that we have quite a few things in common with them, which makes us like them even more. We laugh and joke around, having a blast. After we eat and such, the bill is paid and we head back out to the car.

"We should probably get you guys back to the bus."

"Yeah, but when we get back you can stay...if you want."

We exchange looks.

"Sure."

"I mean who said the day has to end now?"

"True."

"To the bus!" Kendall declares.

"Goof." Gi laughs.

"Oh Carlos has to be the biggest goof of them all."

"He is pretty goofy." She laughs.

"It's true." He nods.

We laugh and get in the car to head back to the bus.

"Speaking of goofy...remember that magazine interview and the ants?"

"Oh my god that was hilarious." Gi laughs.

"Ahhh they're huge ants!"

"They were!" Kendall insists.

"Uh huh...sure they were."

"Say it all you want." Gi giggles.

"Carlos was the one laughing so apparently he didn't think they were that big."

"They were kinda big but I didn't think it was worth flipping out over."

"See?"

"It was hilarious though."

"That and other things we've seen."

"Right." Gi nods.

"Not to mention the tv show."

"Oh yes."

"Mega fans aren'ts you?" They laugh.

"Yes." We say sheepishly.

"If that doesn't prove it...we own both albums...oh and the holiday bundle."

"Yup." Gi nods.

"You'll never meet any other fans like us."

"I don't doubt that."

"And here we are...back at the bus."

We get out and the guys take us on the bus.

"This is nice."

"Very nice."

"Oh yeah, we have tons of fun on here." We hear James say, and we see him in one of the bunks.

"Hi James."

"Resting?"

"Yep."

"So yeah, this is where we basically hang out."

"Awesome."

"So what do you do on here exactly?"

"Sit around, play music, video games..."

"Oooh, I think I wanna hear the music."

"We could do that." Carlos agrees.

Then Gi nudges me.

"What song?" Kendall asks as he gets his guitar.

"Hmm...Invisible." She says, nudging me again.

We all take seats in the lounge area. I'm biting my lip and deciding whether or not I'm gonna sing.

"You choose now for me to do this?" I mumble to Gi.

"Your choice." She shrugs.

"But yes I think you should now." She adds.

Then she turns to watch Kendall tuning his guitar.

"I love that you play guitar."

"I've always wanted to learn but never got around to it." She adds.

"Really? Well I can teach you if you want."

"Really? That would be great. Thank you." She smiles.

"You're welcome. Gives us more excuses to hang out now doesn't it?" He smiles.

"Yeah." She nods.

"You just say when, and I'll teach you."

"Okay." She smiles.

"Alright, who's ready to sing?"

"Ready." The rest of the guys sing.

Kendall starts the song, followed by singing first, then Logan.

_"Do you ever wonder, when you listen to the thunder. And your world just feels so small"_

_"You put yourself on the line, and time after time, keep feeling inside, like they don't know you're alive. Are you on their mind, or just invisible."_

Then out of nowhere I work up the courage and start singing along with Carlos before going to the chorus.

_"But I won't let you fall. I see you, through them all. And I just want to let you know. Oh, when the lights go down in the city, you'll be right there shining bright. You're a star, the sky's the limit, and I'll be right by your side. Oh you know you're not invisible to me. Oh, you know, you're not gonna be invisible." _

They look at me and smile. Gianna joins in herself once I have

_"Do you ever think of what you're standing at the brink of. Feel like givin' up, but you just can't walk away."_

_"Night after night, always trying to decide, are you gonna speak out, or get lost in the crowd. Do you take a chance or stay invisible."_

Then once again, we join in.

_"Don't gotta look far, I'll be where you are."_

_"I wish you could see what I see."_

_"So don't ask why, just look inside."_

_"'Cause baby, that's all you need."_

_"And I don't understand why you won't, take my hand and go. 'Cause you're so beautiful." _

Then of course we join in for the chorus again. The song comes to an end and we all grin. Gi hugs me in excitement.

"You did it."

"I did."

"You two sound amazing." Carlos says.

"Thanks." I reply, hiding my face.

"Thanks." Gianna blushes a bit.

"Gianna was right with what she said about you last night." Carlos says to me.

This makes me blush even more than before.

"We all agree too." James nods.

"I think she's probably a lobster or tomato." Gi laughs a little.

I playfully smack her arm.

"...shut up..." I mumble.

She laughs and scooches closer to Kendall. Carlos scooches closer to me a bit.

"You don't have to be embarassed. I think it's cute." He says quietly to me.

I blush again, but smile shyly at him. Logan and James give each other looks after looking at me and Carlos, then Gi and Kendall, then get up and leave the bus. None of us notice them leave.

"I think I'd like that guitar lesson now." Gi says to Kendall, smiling.

"Alright." He agrees.

"How about moving over there?" Kendall adds, motioning to the other end of the lounge area where they would have more privacy.

"Okay." She nods.

She gets up first, followed by Kendall and they move to the other end of the lounge area. Kendall sits close and places the guitar on her lap. He shows me where to place her hands and fingers. Then he lets her go ahead and play a few notes. He starts to show her how to play different notes and chords, explaining them quietly in her ear. She tries her best to not start freaking out and blushing like crazy, before trying to play the notes and chords. She gets most of them right but he helps her fix the rest.

"You know, you're doing great for the first lesson."

"I have a great teacher.

"You'll be playing songs in no time."

She smiles and tries to keep a hold on her blushing.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah I do."

"I can't wait."

"Thank you for teaching me." She says shyly.

"You're very welcome."

She turns her head and kisses his cheek softly, and then he smiles. She pulls back and then looks down, blushing.

"The blushing is cute by the way. You don't need to hide."

She blushes harder.

"Come on, let's see that face."

She bites her lip but looks up.

"That's better."

She plays some notes idly while still locking eyes with him.

"How about lessons every day?"

"If we aren't busy sure."

"Well we'd find some time even if we were busy."

"True." She agrees.

"Every day it is then."

"Yeah."

"Should be fun."

"Mmhmm."

Then they go back to practicing the notes and chords.

"So how long have you been singing?" Carlos asks me.

"Um...a few years or so."

"Well you sound amazing."

"Thanks...I'm more used to singing alone...when no one's around."

"Well now you have friends to sing with."

"I guess."

"Only when you're comfortable of course."

"Right."

"I won't ask you to do something you aren't comfortable with."

"Right, I know that, of course." I nod.

"Just to be clear."

"I think I get it." I laugh.

"Good." He laughs.

"You know I think the rehearsal today went great."

"Yeah me too."

"We get to do it all over again tomorrow." I add.

"Yeah, can't wait."

"So...I bet it get crazy on this bus."

"It does." Carlos laughs.

"I think we get bored too much." He adds.

"It's understandable though."

"Right."

"So...um...do you want to play video games?" Carlos asks.

"Heck yeah. I bet I can beat your butt in whatever game you pick." I challenge, smiling.

"Oh, you're on!"

He dashes over to the tv and takes out a Wii, hands me a controller and starts up Wii Sports.

"Ohhh you're going down."

"No way."

"Oh I think so. Ask Gi...I'm an expert at Wii Sports."

"Uh I think she's a little occupied." Carlos chuckles.

He motions over to Gi and Kendall with his guitar.

"Ohh, well just take my word for it."

"We'll have to find out."

"Yes we will."

Carlos sets up the game and we start playing. We start with Tennis and almost instantly on the first try I get a point.

"Ohhhh."

"Not for long!"

"Uh huh...suuuure."

We go back and forth with points. It comes to the last round and we're tied 15-15...next one to score wins the game. It's me who scores.

"Ohhhhh! I told you!"

"I win, I win, I win." I sing, doing a victory dance.

"We still have other sports to play."

"I still wiiin."

"Yeah yeah yeah."

"Aww you're no fun."

"Next game." He challenges.

"Alright, you're on."

The next sport is picked and we're at it again. Since it was baseball it did take a little longer than Tennis.

"Hah! I win!" Carlos cheers.

"There's still more sports."

"Let's do it." He grins.

After playing all the sports games, we end up tieing in the end.

"Wow, that was unexpected."

"We're both winners."

"I guess so."

"No rewards?" I laugh.

"What would you like?"

"Hmmm, why don't you surprise me."

Carlos thinks for a moment, then he leans over and kisses my cheek.

"I like that reward." I blush a little.

"Me too." He smiles.

I stand there and think for a bit, before leaning over and doing the same to him. A smile spreads over his face.

"There's your reward."

"I like it. Thank you."

"You're very welcome."

"More games?" He questions.

"Of course."

He sets up another game. This time we just have fun playing it, occasionally playfully pushing each other. I end up winning and Carlos kisses my cheek again. Gianna and I lose track of time and before we know it, it's dark out.

"Oh wow, it's late. We should probably go." Gi says, after looking at the clock.

"Awwww." I pout.

"You'll see us all day tomorrow." Carlos says.

"I know, but we were having fun."

"We'll have fun tomorrow."

"Okay."

"We'll walk you to your car."

We nod and step off the bus, going over to our car, followed by Kendall and Carlos.

"We'll see you in the morning then?"

"Yup, right back here and we'll gladly take you to where the set will be."

"Sounds good."

"I had a fun time with the video games today."

"Can't wait for another guitar lesson."

"Me too."

"Me either."

Then we hug them, and then they kiss our cheeks. We both blush and kiss theirs in return.

"Good night."

"Night." They say back.

Then we get into the car and head back home.


	3. Video Shoot

It's early the next morning, and first I wake up to my alarm going off. I reach over and shut that off and fall back asleep. Then I feel movement on the bed and I turn and open my eyes to see Gianna bouncing on it.

"Waaake upppp!" She says excitedly.

"Whyyyyyy?"

"Video shooting today." She grins.

"Too early." I mumble.

"Your choice of hot chocolate or energy drink."

"And plus...don't you want to dance with Carlos?" She adds.

"...yeah..."

"Up and at 'em then girlie."

"I will if you stop bouncing on the bed."

"Sorry." She laughs.

"Who gave you sugar?" I snicker.

"I had an energy drink already."

"That explains it."

"Yep."

"Alright, well let me change, grab an energy drink and we can leave."

"Alright."

She stops bouncing on the bed and then leaves, giving me the time to change and whatnot, before heading into the kitchen to grab an energy drink. We meet up by the front door and make sure we have what we need before leaving. We get in the car and drive off. When we get back to the building where the rehearsals have been, and for the last run through, the guys' bus is already outside. We both end up smiling involuntarily.

"Probably anxiously waiting to see us."

"Yeah."

"Well let's go inside then."

"Right." Gi agrees.

After parking the car, we head inside. We don't get far before we're spotted. Next thing we know, we're engulfed in hugs.

"Hi to you too."

"I see we were missed." I add.

"Yes."

"Don't we feel special."

"Mmhmm." Gi giggles.

"Which you are." Kendall nods.

"Aww."

"Are we ready for one last rehearsal?"

"Yep."

"Woo let's go."

We agree and follow them.

"Another long day."

"A fun day."

"Yes." I nod.

"Oh yeah." The guys agree.

"Have any idea what part of the video we're working on first?"

"Nope."

"We'll find out when we get there."

"Gotcha."

"Can't wait."

"Me neither."

Not too soon after we walked into the room, the choreographer and director walked in.

"Good everyone is here on time." The director says.

"Are we all ready for one last one through?"

"Yeah." We all agree.

Then we get into our spots and run through the dance routines one last time.

"Good, good."

"Now off to the set where we'll decide what we're working on first, before sending you off to hair and makeup and wardrobe."

We nod and head out. And just as we were told last night, we got on the guys' bus and started our trip to the set. We're sitting by Carlos and Kendall, talking.

"You know what we want to do? Come on set of the show and watching you make an episode."

"We can make that happen I think."

"Yayy."

"That would be awesome."

"Thank youuu."

"You're welcome."

"Bet it gets crazy on set."

"It can."

"But we goof off...a lot."

"I bet."

"We've never missed an episode by the way."

"Really? Wow."

"Yup."

"One of our favorite shows." Gi adds.

"Hah, that's awesome."

They smile and so do we. After a long drive we finally stop at the building where the set is.

"Interesting."

"But exciting."

"Definitely."

Then we make our way off the bus and inside, and get directed to a room. The set we see is all black with lights and everything.

"We're going to do the dancing scenes first." The director says.

"Guys, you get to wardrobe and girls, hair and makeup then switch."

We follow the directions and head for hair and makeup after waving to the guys.

"This is so exciting."

"I know."

"The set was huge."

"I knowwww. Ginormous."

"Can't wait to see the other set."

"Yeah."

"Clearly where the love interest part of the video happens."

"Yeah."

"Ooooh."

"Should be interesting."

"Oh yes."

"Butterflies going on."

"Oh yeah...majorly."

We continue chatting while they do our hair and makeup. Once that was done, we head over to wardrobe. The girls there help pick out outfits for us. Once we have the outfits, we change into them and head back to the set to meet the guys there. They're standing there waiting for us while talking and laughing.

"Hey guys."

They all look over and are surprised at how good we look.

"Wow." They all say.

"Thanks."

"You guys aren't looking too bad yourselves."

They laugh and thank us.

"Kind of chilly in here isn't it?"

"A little."

"They said it's suppose to be like that for the video."

"Odd."

"That's weird."

"Get too cold, hugs work to warm you up." Kendall offers.

"Sounds good." Gi giggles.

"Alright, are we all ready to begin?" The director asks, coming over to us.

"Yeah." We all say.

"Okay, places everyone!"

We all get into our designated spots and wait for the cue. The songs plays, and we're given the cue shortly after. We start the routine, trying to ignore the presence of cameras and just have fun. They stop the music at the end of the routine and call us over for the first playback.

"Wow, that's crazy."

"I know right?"

They show us some things that need fixing and then we try again. They start the music again and we're given the cue. We do the routine and try to fix the things they pointed out. We manage to fix most, and then they just tweak little things to make it look better.

"That looks awesome so far."

"Yeah." Gi agrees.

"Let's do that a few more times so we can get different shots."

We nod and get back in place. We do the routine a few more times as they get different shots for the video. After seeing the final payback for that routine, the director is pleased with it. We're relieved and he decides to give us a break.

"Well looks like we won't be needing those hugs." I laugh, as we head over to the table of snacks and drinks.

"No kidding." Gianna says, fanning her face a bit.

"And we have one more routine to go."

"Yeah."

"Then the lovey stuff."

"Right."

"Probably will be working on that stuff for most of the day." She adds.

"More than likely." Logan says.

"Then just working on our parts." James adds.

"Ah."

"Busy busy day."

"Welcome to our world."

"How do you do it?"

"We just do. We're used to it by now."

"Ah, right."

"Crazy."

After our break, we go back over to the set for the 2nd routine. Like before, there's things that need to be fixed and it takes a bit. After we get them done to the best of our ability, the dancing is done for us and we take another break. Us girls all sit and relax, munching and drinking. Since we were resting and we were already on set, the director decided to go ahead and do the guys parts with the current set. We watch, laughing when they goof off and then giggling when they're serious. Then they bring in Mann, the rapper that they have guest starring in the video, that's also in the song with them, for parts here and there for the current set.

"This is fun to watch."

"Yes it is."

She sees me watching Carlos and she nudges me, giggling.

"Shush."

"Crushhhhhh." She laughs.

"...shush." I repeat.

She giggles again.

They go through their parts a few times to make sure it's perfect enough for the video. When it is, they come back over to us.

"Good work guys."

"Thank you."

They sit with us.

"Just the other half of the video to do and we're done."

"Fun."

"But we do all have to have another wardrobe change."

"Yeah."

After a bit, the director comes over.

"Off to wardrobe, hair and makeup."

Again we head off to hair and makeup, before heading to wardrobe. After that, we're directed to the next set.

"I have to say I love this outfit." Gianna comments.

"I know right? I love mine too."

"Super cute. I hope they let us keep these too."

"Oh I hope so."

Like before, the guys are waiting for us on the set.

"Oooh, they look good." I comment.

"Yeah they do." Gi agrees.

"You get to be all lovey with Carlos." She teases.

I blush and she snickers.

"Well you get to be lovey with Kendall."

She stops snickering and blushes a little

"This should be fun."

"Oh yeah."

Then we walk over to the guys.

"Looking good guys."

"Thanks, but you look better than us."

All of us smile and blush a bit.

"Thanks."

"Alright, James we'll be working with you first." The director says, James and one of the other girls following.

The rest of us move off, talking quietly. We sit down and relax. Gi's just listening to Kendall andLogan talking when she glances over and sees a guitar case against the wall. Kendall happens to glance over and he sees where she's looking, noticing the guitar.

"A quick lesson?" He asks quietly in her ear.

She glances up and smiles, nodding. They get up and head over to where the guitar is against the wall. Then they go somewhere, where the lesson won't interfere with the video process. She sits between his legs and he starts explaining the new stuff in her ear after helping her tune the guitar. Then they go through the new notes and chords.

"Good, good. You catch on quick." Kendall compliments.

"Like I said before, I have a good teacher."

"I try." He smiles.

She giggles quietly.

"Of course you do."

"Just kidding. You're a naturally good teacher." She adds.

"Why thank you. One more run through before going back?"

"Sure."

He sits back and watches and listens as she plays the notes and chords again. She finishes and waits for his verdict.

"That was awesome."

"Thanks." She smiles.

"You're welcome."

She puts the guitar away but doesn't make any other moves. Then out of nowhere, Kendall gets up and he takes her with him.

"Eep!" She squeaks.

"I got you." He laughs.

"I wasn't expecting that."

"I'm full of surprises."

"I'm sure you are." She laughs, holding onto him.

Then he walks back out to the set, still carrying her.

"Have fun?" I tease as he walks up.

"Yes we did."

"Small guitar lesson." Kendall says, putting her down.

"Ohhh."

"How's the video going so far?" She asks, now seeing Logan out on the set.

"It's good."

"Still haven't done our part yet." I say about Carlos and I.

"Ah."

"Yeah, they just got started with Logan."

"Oh okay."

"So yeah, you didn't miss much."

"Alright."

Then we all watch as Logan goes through his parts with the girl he's paired with.

"Awww. Cute."

Then once they had everything done, the director called over me and Carlos.

"Good luck."

I smile and Carlos takes my hand and we head onto the set. We stop by the director and he explains what he wants us to do. We nod and head over to where our spot is. First, I'm sitting on a red scooter with Carlos standing by it. Then he sits on it behind me and puts his arms around me, holding my hands in his with his fingers in between mine. I fight back a blush, smiling.

"Awwwwwww." Gi smiles.

She hears Kendall chuckle.

The director has us do that a few times until it's perfect, and then we move onto the next where we're sitting together as Carlos sings. I watch him and smile. After that, he's in front of the scooter and leans in, putting his forehead right up by mine. Then there's more of him in front of the scooter singing to me. I can't help but smile at hm a lot, keeping my eyes mostly on him. Then the last part for that area of the set was us dancing together to the music. We go to another part of the set for a photographer part of the video and I kiss Carlos' cheek for it. Carlos gets a big smile on his face.

"Awwwwwww!" Gi says again.

"They're so cute. You know she likes him...a lot." She says to Kendall.

"He likes her too."

"Wait, he does? Oh when she finds out..."

"They would make a cute couple."

"Yes they would."

Gi unconsciously leans into Kendall while smiling at me and Carlos. Then once we were done with our part, we walked off the set and back to everyone.

"How cute." Gi says.

I smile and blush a bit. Carlos smiles too, giving my hand a squeeze.

"I wanna talk to you in private after we're done with the video." He whispers to me.

I look up at him and nod a little.

"Alright, Kendall and Gianna, you're up!"

They get up and brush themselves off before heading to the director. Just like for everyone, he tells you what he wants you to do. They walk over to take their places. The director shouts 'action' and the music starts. They're standing in front of a wall of some kind with some kind of drawings or whatever on it. They're facing each other and he's holding her hand. She quietly watches him singing. Then they do a closer shot with him kind of cupping the back of her neck. She smiles softly at him. The next part has them standing side by side, he has her hand in his and he lifts it kissing it. She watches him do it and giggles softly, smiling.

"Awwww." I smile, leaning my head on Carlos' shoulder.

Carlos chuckles and leans his head against mine. Then Kendall is standing slightly behind her, and she's looking back at him. After that, they're facing each other, and he's holding her waist. A closer shot is next where he taps his cheek wanting a kiss and she does. She kind of rolls her eyesamusedly, before kissing his cheek. Next comes the picture shot, and theirs was Kendall holding his hands up like 'whaat, what did do?' while she kinds of holds him, one hand on his chest. She just laughs lightly at his goofiness.

"And cut! Awesome job. You get a break before we do group pictures for the video."

They nod and head for the snack table.

"You two were cute." I comment.

"Thanks." She blushes a bit.

"Not much left to do now, almost done."

"Yeah. Then they have to edit everything."

"What time is it?"

"3 in the afternoon."

"Wow."

"Since we've been working so hard, we should all go out somewhere for food tonight, it's on us." Kendall offers.

"Alright." We agree, after exchanging glances.

"Overall this day has been super fun."

"It's been really cool." Gi agrees.

"We better be able to see you guys after all this is over. I think we'd miss you too much."

"We'd miss you too."

"I think we can work something out." Carlos says, smiling at me.

"Sounds good." I smile back.

We all take the break to eat some snacks and what not, before we're called over to the set for the group pictures. We do those and the rest of the filler scenes. The video ends with the big group of people dancing around to the music.

"Cut! Great job people." The director says.

"We're done for the day, you can all go home now." He adds.

"Sweet."

Then we're told that we can also keep the outfits.

"Yes!" We high five happily.

"New outfits, woo!"

The guys laugh.

"What? We're excited."

"We can see that."

"But right now, Harmony and I will meet you guys on the bus." Carlos adds.

"Alright."

So he walks me away from everyone, to an area where it's just us so he can talk to me like he said earlier.

"So...what did you want to talk about?"

"These past few days of being around you, I've come to realize something."

"Okay..."

"I don't know how to say this exactly but I'll keep it simple. Harmony...I like you."

"Really?" I ask in surprise.

"Yeah, which is why I showed more emotion in our parts we did for the video."

"Ohh...well...I like you too."

"A lot longer than you've liked me but still." I add.

"Really?" He smiles.

"Really." I nod.

He touches my cheek.

"I'm glad."

I smile myself, blushing under his touch.

"Harmony...can I kiss you?"

I bite my lip to keep my happiness and excitement to a minimum and I nod. Carlos smiles and leans in, pressing his lips to mine. When he pulls away, I have the biggest smile on my face. Carlos grins, laughing a bit.

"And I...I thought this would never happen."

"Really?"

"Yeah I mean...this doesn't happen often. When I first saw you on the show, I liked you and at the time, this was only a dream."

"Well not anymore. It's happening."

"I realize that." I nod.

"And I want to take you out, maybe tomorrow night?"

I smile and nod happily.

"Great." He smiles back.

"Should probably get to the bus before they send out a search party for us." He adds.

"We don't need that." I laugh.

"No, we don't." He laughs too.

Then he takes my hand in his and we head to the bus. We get inside to find Logan and James playing video games.

"Where's Gi and Kendall?" I ask.

They point towards the back of the bus.

"Guitar lessons?"

"I think so."

"Ah ok." I nod, sitting down with Carlos.

"Want to play?" James asks.

"Are you prepared for me to kick your butt?" I laugh.

"Bring it."

"Oh I've already brought it once. I can bring it again with you two."

They set the game up and all four of us start playing. Meanwhile in the back of the bus, Kendall is doing more guitar lessons with Gianna, teaching her another set of notes and chords. She's trying to concentrate on the music instead of how warm he feels as he's sitting right up against her side.

"Alright...good." Kendall says.

She smiles and slows to a stop.

"You're getting better."

"Thanks."

"Maybe sometime this week, you'll be able to play a whole song."

"Think so?"

"Mmhmm." He nods.

"Cool."

"I wanna talk to you about something."

"Okay..." She says quietly as he takes the guitar and sets it aside.

"Well since the first day I saw you this week, I'm not gonna lie, there are these feelings I have."

She bites her lip.

"Mmhmm..."

"Ever since that day, I can't stop thinking about you."

She looks up at him, kind of surprised.

"Gianna, I like you...a lot."

"I like you too." She says shyly.

"Really?"

She nods quietly.

"Well that's good. I kind of feel like we have a connection you know?"

"Yeah." She smiles.

Then he takes her hand in his, lacing their fingers together. She squeezes his hand and lays her head against his shoulder.

"I would like to take you out sometime, if you'd like."

She nods shyly.

"Tomorrow night sound good?"

"Yeah." She agrees quietly.

"Great." He smiles.

She smiles too, blushing a bit.

"And where I take you is gonna be surprise."

"Okay."

"Let's go see what's happening out there, see if Carlos and Harmony are back.

"...okay."

"But one thing first...if it's alright with you."

She glances up at him.

"I wanna know if it's alright if I kiss you."

She blushes and nods. He smiles and leans in, pressing hs lips to hers. She kisses back, holding onto him with her free hand. When he does pull away, he keeps his forehead against hers.

"Is this a dream? It feels like one..." She murmurs.

"You're not dreaming."

"Really?"

"Really."

"I can't believe it."

"You can always pinch yourself to make sure you're not dreaming."

"Pinching hurts though."

"Well then you're gonna have to believe me when I say you're not dreaming."

"Mmm, I still think you have some convincing to do."

"How?"

"Think about it..."

"Ohh right." He says, kissing her again.

She smiles against his lips and turns a bit to face him better and she moves closer. He lets go of her hand and cups her face. She grasps his shirt with both hands now, leaning slightly into his touch.

"Convinced now?" He asks, after pulling away but still holding her face.

"Hmmm..." She playfully teases, pretending to think.

"Come on..."

"If I say no, do I get another kiss?"

"Well of course you do...a quick one..."

"No." She giggles.

He chuckles before leaning in again and giving her a quick kiss.

"Mmm. Addicting."

"It is."

"We should go before I'm tempted again."

"Right." He chuckles.

They get up and head out by the rest of us.

"Oh look they are back."

"They're sitting awful close."

"Yeah...hmm."

"Wonder what that means."

"I'm sure I'll find out later." Gi says.

"Yeah."

"But if you look closely, they're holding hands."

"Oooh."

"I think I know what that means, but I'll wait for her to tell me herself." She adds.

"Right."

Then Kendall looks at the time.

"Well we can all head out somewhere to eat now, if you want."

"Sure."

"Alright guys, who's up for some food?" He asks the rest of us.

"I am."

"Same here."

"Sounds good."

The video game is shut off and then we leave to go somewhere to eat. We find a corner circle booth and slide in. While we talk amongst each other, we decide on what we want to drink. We put in those orders and then browse for our meal orders.

"Can't wait to see the whole video once it's edited and everything."

"Yeah I know. It's going to be great."

"I think we all did a good job."

"Yeah."

When the drinks get to the table, we order our food. The waiter goes off to put in the orders and in the meantime we all talk. We talk occasionally when the food gets to the table and we eat. After that we get dessert. Gi ends up sharing with Kendall and I end up sharing with Carlos. James andLogan exchange amused glances.

"Now you can't say that there's nothing going on between all of them." James says quietly.

"Definitely something." Logan agrees.

"I don't think I can eat anymore." I say after a while, putting my spoon down.

"Me neither." Gi groans as she puts hers down too.

"Too much food."

"Yeah..."

"Well once we get the bill paid we can go."

"Okay."

Shortly after, the bill comes and they pay for it, then we leave.

"Thanks for paying."

"No problem."

"Now what?"

"We could go back to the bus or see a movie or something."

"We have a movie theater section in our basement." Gi comments.

"Yeah, a lot better than spending money to be in a crowded theater." I add.

"Sounds good."

"I guess we can head back to the bus, you can take us back to the rehearsal studio so we can get our car, and then you can follow us back to our place."

"Sure."

So we start heading back to the bus and get back on it, and we head back to the rehearsal studio so we can get our car. Gi and I are sitting with Carlos and Kendall closely, secretly holding hands with them the whole way there. When we get there, they walk us off the bus and to our car before getting back on the bus so they can follow us to our place. Gi drives us home and makes sure they're behind us the whole way. We reach our house and pull into the driveway and they park in front of house. They step off the bus as we're getting out of the car.

"Nice house."

"Thanks. Belongs to my grandparents actually but they let us live here as long as we pay the utilities and what not." Gi remarks.

"Ah."

I unlock the door and let everyone in.

"Make yourselves at home. I'm going to get the snacks and stuff going." Gi says.

They nod and they all sit down. She heads for the kitchen as I decide to take the guys for a tour before taking them to the basement.

"And here's our movie theater."

"Niiice."

"I've always wanted one of these." Carlos says while looking around.

"You have recliners in movie theater style seating. That's awesome." Logan adds.

"I know right?"

"A nice bar too." James comments.

"Thanks."

"Hey, where'd Kendall go?"

"I think that's obvious."

"Uh yeah, really obvious."

We all laugh.

"Well you can take a seat anywhere while we wait." I offer.

"Okay." They nod.

James and Logan pick a seat, and Carlos grabs my hand and brings me with him to a seat.

"You're sitting with me."

"Ooooh." James and Logan tease.

"Oh shush." I shake my head amusedly.

They laugh as I sit with Carlos. Meanwhile in the kitchen, Kendall walks in as Gi is getting the snacks and such ready. She's gathering everything while humming softly.

"Need any help?"

She jumps and loses her balance, falling backwards with a loud yelp. He rushes forwards andcatches her before she can hit the ground.

"Oh my gosh, you scared me." She says breathlessly.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. No harm done."

"Nice reflexes though." She adds.

"Thanks." He chuckles.

"So need any help?"

"Yeah, I could use help carrying this stuff."

"Alright." He nods.

Kendall tips her back up on her feet.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

She leans back and brushes her lips against his before moving away. He grabs stuff and so doesGi, heading to the basement.

"Alright, got the snacks and everything." She says once they walk into the room.

"Sweet."

"You look awfully comfortable." She says to me, giggling.

"I am." I laugh.

"He's like a big teddy bear." I add.

"Aww."

"By the way, what happened upstairs? We heard you scream."

"Kendall scared me and I fell, but he caught me."

"Awww."

"He has good reflexes."

"It sounds like it."

"So what movie do we want?"

"I'm okay with anything." Carlos says.

"Me too." Kendall agrees.

"Us three." Logan and James also agree.

"Alright then, how about one of our favorites?" I ask her.

"Sure." She nods.

She goes and sets up the movie, while Kendall sits down. She goes to sit down but realizes Kendall is sitting in her favorite spot.

"Spot stealer." She teases.

"We can share." He smiles.

"Alright." She laughs.

He scooches over a bit so that she can sit down with him. She slips into the space provided, ending up pressed against him. We get the snacks we want after a bit and go back to enjoying the movie. Gi and I are totally content snuggled up to Carlos and Kendall. Of course at times we do feel them being affectionate and kissing our heads during the movie. We respond by cuddling into them more and sighing in content. By the time the movie was over, it was pretty late.

"We should go." Kendall says, playing with Gi's hair absentmindedly.

"Awww."

"So comfy..." She mumbles.

"I know, but remember what we're doing tomorrow night." He smiles.

She can't help but giggle quietly.

"I can't wait."

"Me neither."

"Walk me back to the bus?" Kendall asks.

"Uh-huh." She nods.

They get up and head back upstairs to head back out to the bus, followed by the rest of us. We walk the guys to the bus. We say bye to James and Logan first and they get on the bus, leaving us with Kendall and Carlos.

"Before I even go, I think we should exchange cell numbers." Kendall suggests.

"Oh, right." She nods, pulling hers out.

He takes his out as well and they swap phones, putting their numbers in each other's phone. Carlos and I do the same.

"So you can text and call me whenever you want...when I'm not busy that is." Kendall says.

"Sounds good." She smiles.

"Before I go to sleep tonight." She adds.

"Actually, maybe not since I'm pretty tired already."

"Well there's nothing wrong with a goodnight text message." He smiles.

"True." She giggles softly.

"I'll send you a goodnight text first."

"Okay." She nods.

"Now just one more thing before I get on that bus...goodnight kiss."

She blushes lightly and looks up shyly. He steps forward a bit and takes both of her hands in his, before pressing his lips to hers lightly. She kisses back, gripping his hands as she slides her fingers between his. When he does pull away, they both have smiles on their faces.

"Goodnight Kendall." She says softly.

"Night Gianna." He replies.

She reluctantly lets go of his hands and starts walking away.

"Bye Carlos." She says as she passes me and him.

"Bye Gianna." He replies.

"Harm...when you come inside I do wanna talk to you about something."

"Kay." I nod.

She disappears inside.

"Bye Harmony." Kendall says.

"Bye Kendall." I say, before he disappears onto the bus.

"So any particular way I should dress tomorrow night?"

"I'll call you tomorrow and let you know." Carlos answers.

"Okay. I can't wait."

"That makes two of us."

"Definitely looking forward to it. Spending time just you and me and no time limit."

"Exactly, and we can keep our relationship private, don't want to push you into the spotlight right away."

I nod.

"So I'll text you before bed, I'll probably be up for a bit." I add.

"Sounds good." Carlos smiles.

"But before you get on the bus, I think you're missing one thing..."

He laughs and cups my face kissing me.

"Goodnight Harmony."

"Night Carlos." I smile.

I hug him and then reluctantly go inside.

"I saw thaaaat." Gi says, as soon as I walk in the door.

"Shush."

"It was cute."

"I knew there was something going on between you two...spill everything."

"You first."

"Nu-uhhhh. You first."

"Okay...Carlos wanted to talk to me in private after we finished the video today."

"Oooh."

"Basically...he told me he liked me."

"Awwww."

"Oh just wait...you'll be saying that again. I told him that I liked him too, and then he asked me if he could kiss me."

"Awwwwwwwww!"

"I of course shook my head yes."

"Duh!"

"And now we're going out tomorrow night."

"Aw how cute."

"Now you spill."

"Well we were having a lesson. We stopped and he wanted to talk to me about something. He said that since the first day he saw me, that he had been having feelings. He couldn't stop thinking about me."

"Awwwwww."

"He said he liked me and I told him I felt the same way about hm. He told me he felt like we had a connection. He asked me on a date tomorrow and then he wanted to know if t was alright f he kissed."

"Oooooh."

"Obviously I nodded and he did. We ended up kissing like two more times before we came out by you guys." She blushes.

"Just couldn't get enough huh?"

"No. It's addicting." She giggles.

"Sounds like it."

She blushes, twisting some of her hair around her finger.

"Well I'm gonna head to my room, get changed, talk to Carlos for a bit before I go to bed."

"Alright. Night Harm." She smiles, hugging me.

"Night."

We then head off to our rooms.


	4. Dates

The next morning we're both sleeping peacefully, deciding to sleep in for a little bit because last night ended late. I'm in the middle of the dream, when I hear music going off in it. I wake up realizing that it's my phone. My ring tone startles me out of the dream and I reach for my phone sleepily. I look at the screen the best I can, since my eyes are still somewhat closed, and I see a text from Carlos that's telling me good morning and that he hopes he didn't wake me.

_Good morning to you too. You did wake me but it's okay._

_I can let you get back to sleep if you want._

_I'm okay._

_You sure now...because we can't have you being tired on our date tonight._

_I'll be okay. Thank you for asking though._

_You're welcome._

_So what's up?_

_Not much, just wanted to wish you a good morning._

_Aww. Thank you._

_And speaking of our date by the way, just dress casually. I have some fun things planned._

_Okay. I can't wait. I'm excited._

_I can tell._

_ :) _

Then I hear a knock on the front door, since my room was near it.

_Hold on, someone's at the door._

_Ok._

I get up and put on a robe to go answer the door.

"Coming!" I shout, getting closer to the door before opening it to reveal Kendall.

"Kendall..."

"Hey." He says sheepishly.

"What're you doing here?"

"I was hoping to surprise Gianna."

"Couldn't exactly wait for your date tonight huh?"

"I actually came up with a better idea for during the day. She likes the zoo right?"

"Yeah...awwww, you wanna take her to the zoo."

Kendall smiles. "Yeah, I do."

"Come in."

I step aside and Kendall comes in holding a bag and a bouquet of roses.

"Awwww roses."

"That's her favorite flower by the way." I add.

"Really? Didn't know that. Glad I got them then."

"Yeah."

"I think she's still sleeping though."

"Oh okay."

"But I suppose it wouldn't hurt to check. You can go ahead if you want."

"Alright."

"By the way, how did you get here?"

"A taxi, but..."

"Ohhhh Harmony!" I faintly hear Carlos' voice outside.

I go over to the window and look out, seeing Carlos standing outside on the front lawn. I laugh and wave at him.

"...Carlos wanted to come with me to see you." Kendall laughs.

"Aww. Sweet." I giggle.

"Well Gi's room is upstairs and the first door on the right." I add.

"Okay, thanks."

He heads that way, and I head back into my room, picking up my phone and texting Carlos to come ahead inside. He comes inside, following the directions to get to my room. Since I didn't really have time to change, I just stayed in the tank top and shorts wore to bed for now. And my hair was a bit messy so I tied it back. Carlos taps on my partially open door.

"I'm decent...come in."

He slips in and smiles. "Hey."

"Hey." I smile back.

He walks over and hugs me.

"Missed me that much already?" I giggle.

"Of course." He chuckles.

"So much that you have to stand on my front lawn calling my name? Dork."

"You're the one that agreed to a date." He laughs.

"Because I've been wanting to go out with you ever since I first saw you."

"I'm flattered."

"And then yesterday...the kiss, I guess you could say I was waiting for the moment for a long time."

"I see. Well you don't have to wait long anymore."

"Clearly not."

Carlos smiles and kisses me gently.

"Kissed twice and not even the first date." I giggle after he pulls away.

"I can't help it. You're beautiful."

"Aww."

I smile with a little blush and then kiss his cheek.

"You're sweet."

"Because I like you and you're worth it."

"Well in that case will there be some singing to me in the future?"

"Of course." He chuckles.

"Great. I like your voice when you sing."

"Thank you."

"I um...sometimes have trouble sleeping. I'll focus on your voice in any of the songs and it helps."

"Aw, I'm glad I can help."

"So, what's the plan for today? Besides the date."

"Whatever you want."

"Well I will have the whole house to myself since Kendall's taking Gi out today."

"Right."

"We got a pool and stuff in the backyard."

"Sweet."

"So plenty of things to do."

"Sounds good."

"By the way, nice room." He grins, and that's when I remember the posters.

I start blushing and he laughs, squeezing me gently in his arms. Meanwhile in Gi's room, Kendall finds it and quietly enters. He sees her curled up in her bed, an array of pillows around her. He smiles and sets the roses and stuff down, before deciding to climb onto the bed and cuddle with her. She unconsciously snuggles into as she feels his warmth, tucking her head against his neck. Then he starts to sing to her quietly. She starts to stir, gripping his shirt lightly. He looks down seeing her wake up, and smiles. She frowns in confusion and opens her eyes a bit, looking up. She sees Kendall and she blinks a few times before the confusion melts away and she smiles a bit. She settles back down to listen peacefully. After he finishes the song, he lays there with her, quiet.

"Thank you for the amazing wake up call." She says quietly.

"You are very welcome."

"And not that I'm complaining but why are you here? I thought we weren't seeing each other until tonight."

"I wanted to surprise you. I came up with a better idea for during the day."

"Oh. Okay."

"I'd tell you, but I want it to be a surprise."

She giggles quietly.

"Okay."

"I got something for you though."

"Oh?"

"Close your eyes first."

She gives him a look and then closes her eyes. He sits up and reaches over, grabbing the roses.

"Alright, you can open them."

She opens her eyes and sees a bouquet of different colored roses.

"Ohhh...they're beautiful. Thank you."

"I knew you'd love them."

"I do." She smiles, kissing the corner of his mouth.

"Good."

She admires the roses, inhaling the sweet smell.

"Mmm."

"First, I'm taking you out to breakfast so you should get up."

"What should I wear?"

"Something comfortable...casual."

"Okay." She nods, reluctantly moving away from him.

"You're gonna have to get out while change though."

Kendall nods and heads for the hall. She gets out of bed and rummages around until she decides to wear a blue flutter sleeved dress. She grabs some matching low top chuck taylors and puts those on before going into the bathroom to do all that stuff. After that she grabs what she needs before leaving the room.

"Need to put these in a vase." Gi murmurs, holding the roses.

"Right." Kendall nods.

She heads for the kitchen with him in tow. She searches for a vase in the cabinets, finding the perfect one. She gets the roses in the vase with the water and sets them out on the counter.

"There. Perfect."

"Just like you."

She instantly blushes.

"Are we ready to go now?"

"Mmhmm." She nods.

"Well let's go then."

She grabs her keys and follows him out.

"I should probably tell Harm where I'm going..."

"She knows."

"Oh. Okay."

"Plus I think she's gonna be too busy...having fun with Carlos."

"Oh, he came over too?"

"He wanted to see her."

"Aww. That's cute."

"I know."

Kendall take her keys and he drives. He finds a place to have breakfast, parks, and they head inside. They get seated and order. While they're waiting, they talk a bit.

"So you're really gonna like where I'm taking you. Even Harmony approved."

"Ooh." Gi smiles.

"Must be really good if Harm approves." She adds.

"I think it is."

"Can't wait."

Their drinks come to the table first, and then shortly after the food does. They talk more while they eat. They share some food playfully, a little flirting going on. Then a while later, the bill gets dropped off at the table, Kendall offering to pay it. They go back and forth and he manages to win the argument and he pays.

"I have no problem with paying, so you don't have to worry."

"I know."

"But now onto your surprise."

She nods and they go to the car. He drives to their destination. She watches out the window for any clues. He finally turns and pulls into a big parking lot. That's when she realizes where they are.

"The Zoo? Awww. I love the zoo." She smiles.

"So I've been told." He smiles back.

"I packed a backpack with snacks and that kind of thing." He adds.

"Smart." She remarks.

"Always thinking ahead."

They both get out and he grabs the bag. Then they head towards the entrance. She just walks next to him with a little space between them at first. He pays for both of them when they walk up to the booth, before heading into the zoo.

"Let's get a map here so we can see where to go first."

"Right."

They grab a map and look it over.

"Zebras?"

"Sure." He nods, and they head over that way.

They walk up and admire them, taking some pictures. Then they look at the map for something else. They then see a bunch more small exhibits before heading to the lions.

"Ooooh."

She takes pictures of the lions.

"The baby one is so cute!" She adds.

"Yeah." Kendall chuckles, watching over her shoulder.

He then wraps his arms around her and rests his chin on her shoulder. She tenses slightly and looks at him a little in surprise. Then a small smile tugs at her lips and she relaxes into him.

"Nothing is as cute as you." He says quietly

She starts blushing.

"Especially when you do that." He smiles, kissing her cheek.

She blushes even harder.

"Still cute."

She turns and hides her face in his chest.

"Quiiiit." She mumbles.

"But it's fun." Kendall laughs, rubbing her back and shoulders.

She gives a content sigh as she leans into him and enjoys his touch.

"Move onto something else?"

"Sure."

He takes out the map to find another exhibit. He points one out and she agrees. He puts the map away for a moment, and he holds out his hand for her to grab. She smiles and takes it, lacing their fingers. Then they walk away from the lions to the next exhibit. They take pictures there, taking some of themselves.

"So, how's the date so far?" Kendall asks.

"I'm having a good time." She smiles.

"Good, I'm glad."

"What about you?"

"I'm having an amazing time."

"Good." She smiles.

"Wanna have some of those snacks now?"

"Sure." She nods.

He starts looking for a spot they can sit and eat the snacks. That's when he spots a grassy area under a tree. He pulls a blanket out of the backpack for them to sit on and they spread it out, taking a seat. Kendall pulls out some snacks and drinks.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"You really came prepared didn't you?"

"Yeah. I wanted this to be perfect."

"Aww."

"And it is perfect." She adds.

"I'm glad."

"We couldn't ask for a more perfect day either."

"Yeah, it's amazing."

"I am hoping that something good comes out of this date..."

"Oh?"

"Yeah...I mean I really like you and everything. We connect with each other, and I'm hoping that you could be my girlfriend after today."

She leans in and kisses by his lips.

"I think right now is better." She says softly, a bit shy.

"Really?" He smiles.

She nods, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"In that case, I have a gift for you."

"Ooh."

"I got this...for if you would say yes to being my girlfriend." He says, going into the backpack and pulling out a box, opening it to reveal a ring.

"Ohh...Kendall, that's so sweet." She breathes.

"I hope it fits."

He takes it out of the box and picks up her hand, sliding the ring on.

"Perfect." She smiles.

"Great. And now we're official."

"Boyfriend." She giggles softly.

"Girlfriend." He smiles.

She giggles again and leans into him slightly.

"And I'm thinking that when we start our tour next year...you should come with...if you want to."

"I would love to but I'd need to think about it first. That's a long time." She says honestly

"Right, of course." He nods. "Just an idea."

"It's a good idea, don't get me wrong. I would love that. I just need a little time to decide."

"Right, well the tour doesn't start till February...plenty of time."

"Okay."

"But January is gonna be busy...tons of rehearsal for the tour."

"Right."

"But it's gonna be fun."

"Of course."

"We're all bringing our dogs on tour with us."

"Awww." Gi giggles.

"I know right?"

"Sounds like fun."

"Yep." He nods.

She scooches closer and admires the ring her gave her.

"This is really pretty."

"I love it." She adds.

"I kind of thought you would."

"I really do." She kisses his cheek.

"I'm glad." He smiles.

"I think I'm ready to get going."

"More exhibits? Or head home?"

"More exhibits. I'm not ready for this to be over."

"Alright, well how about we stay until closing?"

"Okay." She agrees.

Kendall packs up everything, and Gi helps. Then they head off to another exhibit. In the meantime, Carlos and I are reaching the end of an intense video game session.

"Oh you are SO not beating me."

"Bring it."

"Oh I will."

"It's on like Donkey Kong."

"Oh yeah."

It's a close call, but in the end Carlos wins.

"Oh would you look at that." He grins.

"You got lucky."

"Suuuure."

"That's what they all say."

"I think I deserve something for winning."

"Like what?"

"Oh I don't know..." He trails off.

I laugh lightly. Then I lean over and give him a quick kiss.

"You could've just said you wanted that."

Carlos shrugs and smiles.

"Goof."

"But you're dating me anyway." He laughs.

"Because I love your goofy personality."

"I'm glad."

"Oh by the way, after our date tonight, I have a gift for you." He adds.

"Ooh, like what?"

"It's a surprise."

"Awww."

"You can make it."

"I don't know..."

"Yes you can." He chuckles, kissing my cheek.

"If you say so."

"I do."

"So, what to do now? Pool?"

"Sure."

"Question...what are you gonna swim in?"

"Hmm..."

"Cause it won't be fair if I swim and you don't."

"Right."

"Oh wait, I think we have some old shorts you can use."

"Wait right here." I say, before going to get them.

"I think these will work." I tell him as I come back.

"Yeah, it's fine." He nods after checking them out.

"Alright, I'll show you where the bathroom is."

I lead him to one and he goes in while I go put my own swimsuit on. I put a pair of shorts over the bottoms, before grabbing a couple towels from another bathroom and head outside to wait for him. Shortly after that he appears outside.

"This is a nice backyard." He comments.

"Thanks." I reply.

"We spend a lot of time out here." I add.

"I can see why."

"Shall we get in." He asks.

"Yeah, of course." I nod.

He of course immediately jumps in, before I could get into the water. I laugh and take off my shorts before jumping in.

"Wanted to be the first one in the pool huh?"

"Yeah." He laughs.

"And now..." He trails off, before grabbing me.

"...I've got you."

"Eep!" I squeal, giggling.

"Can't keep your hands off me...can you?" I add while giggling still.

"Nope." He grins.

"I figured as much."

He hugs me and kisses my cheek.

"And no I'm not letting you go." He adds.

"Aw." I smile.

"That's sweet." I add.

"Because I like you."

"And I like you too. We established that last night."

"i know."

"And tonight should be fun.

"Oh yeah."

"Just wait until you find out what I have planned."

"I can't wait."

"Our next date can be a more romantic one, if that's okay with you."

"That's good with me." I smile. "It'll be nice to see the romantic side of you."

"You'll see it soon."

I smile and kiss him quickly once again.

"Kissing you is addicting...to be honest."

"I agree." He nods, stealing a kiss himself.

After he pulls away, he starts placing quick kisses everywhere.

"Quiiiit." I laugh.

"Nope." He laughs.

"I'll poke you."

Carlos grabs my hands.

"Ohhh, not fair."

"Too bad."

"Let me go?"

"Why?"

"Well...I actually don't have an answer for that question."

"So no, I'm not letting go."

"Well I can still poke your hands."

I start doing that and he just laughs. "That has no effect on me."

"Aww."

"You can try all you want."

Carlos slows the kisses down, lingering more. Then he starts making his way around the pool, bringing me along with him. I relax into him and smile.

"You're comfortable." I mumble.

"Good to know." He laughs.

"Just out of curiosity, how much longer are you in town anyway?"

"We aren't here for much longer unfortunately."

"Oh."

"I wish we had more time."

"I do too."

"Maybe...you could come with me? Only if you wanted to."

"Carlos...I'd love to, it's a big step for me. I'll have to talk to Gi about it, I really don't want to leave her alone if I go."

"Right, okay."

"I just still hate the face that you won't be here much longer. I hope that I'll have long enough to decide to go with you or not."

"You take your time. You could always fly out after."

"True..."

"The last thing I want to do is put any pressure on you. If you can come, great. If you can't, then we'll figure something out. Let's just enjoy the day today and the date tonight, and we'll deal with it when the day comes."

I nod before letting go of his hands and wrapping my arms around his neck. Carlos leans in and kisses me gently before leaning his head against mine.

"Don't worry about a thing." He says quietly.

"Okay."

After a while, we decide to get out of the pool and we sit on one of the poolside chairs . Carlos holds me to him while we talk a bit. We decided to spend the rest of the day out by the day seemed to pass by awfully quickly and before Gi and Kendall knew it, the sun started going down and the zoo was closing in an hour.

"Aw." Gi pouts.

"I know. The day just flew by."

"Yeah."

"The day doesn't have to end yet."

"What are you thinking?"

"Movie night? Just you and me?"

"That sounds good." She smiles.

"Movie theater room back at the house?" She suggests.

"Perfect."

They head back to the entrance of the zoo, leaving and heading back to the car. She clutches the stuffed polar bear Kendall bought her and snuggles under his arm as they walk through the parking lot.

"Any idea what you're gonna name the polar bear?"

"Hmmm. I'm not sure. Any suggestions."

"How about after me?"

"Hmmm." She contemplates the idea.

"Let me think about it." She adds.

"Okay." He chuckles.

"I'll let you know when I decide."

He nods and they make it back to the car, getting in and then heading back to the house. They get there and she lets them in.

"Alright, down to the movie theater room."

"Actually, do you mind if I go change real quick?"

"Oh no, not at all, go ahead."

"Be right back." She kisses his cheek.

He nods and she heads up to her room to change. She comes back downstairs holdng a pillow, a blanket, and her polar bear.

"Alright, now we can head down to the movie theater room."

Kendall nods and they go downstairs.

"I think you should pick the movie this time." She says.

"Yeah? Alright." He agrees.

He goes to pick out a movie and she sets the pillow and blanket in one of the reclining chairs. She looks up at him, waiting to see what he wants to do. After picking the movie, he gets it all set up and he walks over to the chair, sitting down first. He scooches over a bit so that she can sit with him. He holds that arm up and she smiles, sliding into that spot and snuggling into him. He takes the blanket and puts it over the both of them. They get fully settled and Kendall sees that while she took off the rest of her jewelry, she left on the ring he gave me.

"You left the ring I gave you on." He smiles.

"Yeah...I just couldn't make myself take it off yet." She says shyly.

"That's okay." He says, kissing her forehead.

"I like it too much."

"Well that's good."

"Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome."

She leans up and brushes her lips against his before reaching for the remote. Then she snuggles into him. She starts the movie and just enjoys being held. He occasionally kisses the top of her head, while watching the movie. She sighs in content and gently kisses his neck.

"So naming the polar bear after me?"

She giggles.

"Is that a yes?"

"You are determined aren't you?"

"Maybe."

"I haven't decided yet. Goof."

"Alright alright, take your time."

She laughs and kisses his neck.

"You're a dork."

"You're dating me." He chuckles.

"Because I like you."

"I like you too."

"I know." She says, admiring her ring again.

"This is really pretty."

Kendall laughs.

"Glad I picked that one then."

"I'm glad you did too."

"It was really sweet of you to get this just because I said I would be your girlfriend." She adds.

"Well you're special."

She blushes a little and bites her lip.

"And I thought you deserved something special."

She kisses him quickly before backing away shyly.

"You're cute when you act all shy."

She blushes more.

"And when you do that."

"I'm not used to so much complimenting.

"Well with me you're gonna get a lot of it.

"I can tell. I'm not really used to being affectionate with a guy either. I've had boyfriends but none as touchy feely as you."

"Well clearly they didn't know how to treat you."

She shrugs a little.

"Something I just need to get used to."

"Oh, I'll make sure of that alright."

"Oh really?"

She looks at him curiously.

"Yes really."

"Like..."

"Like..showing the affection I have for you every day."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"Glad you like it."

[Sei il migliore.] She murmurs.

"Hmm?"

She repeats herself.

"What does that mean?"

"You're the best." She says softly, kissing right by his ear.

"Aww, thank you."

"You're welcome."

"You're the best as well."

She smiles and blushes lightly. Then they go back to watching the movie. Carlos and I have decided to dry off and get ready for the date we're going on. Carlos is obviously ready first and he waits for me in the living room. After I'm all set, I make sure I have what I need before leaving my bedroom and heading out into the living room.

"You look great." He smiles.

"Why thank you."

"You're very welcome."

"Obviously you only know where we're going, so you can drive my car." I say, handing him my keys.

"Alright."

We head out the door and outside, unlocking my car and we get in. We pull out of the driveway, and off to our destination. I of course watch for any signs and what not. We then pull into a parking lot and there's a big light up sign that says 'Lazer Tag'.

"Lazer Tag? Fun!"

"Yup, this is only part one of the date however."

"Oooh."

"The date is in two parts."

"Okay."

He finds a parking spot and then we head inside. We sign up for a game and go through the safety speeches and stuff. Soon we're able to start a game, Carlos and I being on the same team. Everyone goes into the paying area and the game starts. Everyone begins shooting and sneaking around. Carlos and I stick together, making sure no one sneaks up on us. We double team people racking up points.

"Doing good so far."

"We make a great team."

"Yes we do." I nod.

Carlos smiles and kisses my cheek.

"Oooh I spot another person."

We both shoo them and hear them groan in disappointment.

"Haha another one down."

"We're good." He laughs.

We go through a couple more rounds, and after we leave the room, we pick up our score sheets.

"Hah, we win."

"Great job." He grins, kissing me quickly.

"Couldn't have done it without you."

"Like I said, we make a good team."

"Of course."

"Now onto the next thing."

"Which is..."

"...a surprise too."

"Awww."

"Don't worry, it's not too far from here."

"Okay."

We head out of the building and get back into the car. Carlos drives tot he next place and I see it's mini golf.

"Mini golf? I love mini golf."

"Good." Carlos smiles.

"Haven't been here in a while."

"Well now you're here."

We get out of the car again and head in to pay for a game and everything. We pick our golf balls and putters before going to the first hole.

"You first." Carlos says.

"Okay." I agree, stepping up.

I hit the ball and it comes within inches of being a hole in one.

"Ohhh so close."

"The ball's evil." I laugh.

"Maybe." He laughs too.

He steps up and hits the ball, getting a hole in one.

"Ohhhhh! Yeah!" He cheers.

"Dork."

"You like it."

"I do."

He comes over and gets a kiss from me. Then we move onto the next hole, taking our turns with trying to get a hole in one. After a while it finally came down to the last hole.

"I'm going to winnnnn."

"We'll see about that."

I go up and take my turn. This time I do end up getting the hole in one.

"Yayyyy." I cheer dancing.

"Your turn." I add.

Carlos laughs and goes up. He tries lining up the ball the best he can before hitting it.

"Come on...come on..." He mutters as it rolls down.

The ball gets to the hole, and it seems like it's going to go in, but it doesn't.

"Ohhhhhhh, denied!"

"Now your ball is evil."

"Yeah! No fair!"

"Well now you have to go hit it into the hole."

Carlos does so.

"I think I still win though."

"We'll see."

He collects the ball and I grab mine. Then we head back to return everything.

"Now what?" I ask after that.

"Well...I do have that gift for you."

"Oooh, do I get it now?"

"Maybe."

Carlos takes me over to the pretty gazebo nearby.

"This is pretty."

"Yeah." He agrees.

"But not as pretty as you."

"Aw." I smile.

"So how has today been?"

"It's been fun."

"Good." He smiles.

"There's one more thing before I give you your gift."

"What's that?"

"There's a reason to the gift."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Like what?"

"Well I've been thinking about this all day, and I figured I'd ask you after the date was over. I want to know if you want to be my girlfriend."

"Oh Carlos...of course!"

"Really? Great. Now the gift...making it official."

Carlos takes out a box and opens it, revealing a music note necklace.

"It's so pretty."

Carlos smiles and takes it out of the box to put on me. After he clasps it, I turn around and hug him. He holds me to him, kissing my head.

"It's getting late, how about we go back to your house. I can call a taxi to come pick me up."

"Okay." I agree.

I pull away from the hug and I grab his hand. Then we head back to the car and head back to the house. We park in the driveway and get out.

"I wish this didn't have to end..." I say.

"We still have time from when I call the taxi to when it gets here."

"Right..."

But then the front door opens and Kendall walks out, just as a taxi pulls up.

"Hey Kendall, how was your date?"

"It was fun."

"That's good."

"You?" He asks.

"Ours was good too."

"Leaving so soon though?"

"Yeah, Gianna was falling asleep."

"Oh."

"I suppose it would be a good idea to go with him huh?" I ask Carlos.

"Yeah..."

"Aww."

"We can do something tomorrow." Carlos says soothingly.

"Okay." I nod.

"I'll talk to you in the morning okay."

I nod in agreement. Carlos gives me one last hug and kiss before saying goodnight and leaving with Kendall. I wait until the taxi is gone to head back inside. I lock the door and head for my room. After I get to my room, I get changed, putting the necklace in a safe place before getting into bed.


End file.
